the new beginning
by bunnyragit
Summary: not good at summarys so pleae read and reveiw.thank you.


**_Gremlins 3.The new beginning._**

**Gizmo was in Billy's room playing darkstone on his computer and eating some popcorn when Billy returned from his job at a film company. Billy's part was to operate and fix the lighting and cameras. Gizmo had been with Billy for quite a while and had been no trouble but the thing is the three rules that were meant to be kept were always some how broken. Twice gizmo had gotten wet and had multiplied in number, twice these new creatures had been given food after midnight and reeked havoc and destruction. The third led them to there death as they were exposed to sun light and melted away but as for Gizmo he had been kept safe because he was different to the others and was kind and good and wished to stay a mogwie not a Gremlin. **

"**Giz are you here?" Billy called up.**

"**Aye Billy." Gizmo replied.**

**Billy took his coat and bag of and went up stairs to Gizmo. Gizmo was absorbed in his game and popcorn when Billy reached his room.**

"**O Giz you having fun there." Billy said smiling.**

"**BOOM,,,,, BOOM!" Was his reply. **

**Later that evening Billy was called out again on urgent business. He made him some quick sandwich's before he went. Gizmo went down stairs to look in the computer game closet to find a new game to play. He found one (tomb raider.) And went into the kitchen to get some cookies. As he took them of the shelf he knocked over a glass of water witch Billy had left. The glass smashed on the floor while its contents fell on Gizmo. Gizmo began to wriggle and kick his legs. A giant fur ball popped of him like a bullet. Four others closely followed it. They began to get bigger and grow ears, arms, legs, eyes, a noise and a mouth. They sat up and looked around them in a bewildered manure. Gizmo looked unhappy and alone among the new mogwie. The all looked at Gizmo in an evil way and smiled at him wickedly.**

**When Billy got back he heard the sound of his lamp braking. He rushed up stairs to see what was going on in his room. When he entered he saw that his room had been tipped upside down and all his positions on the floor, some in pieces.**

"**Giz were are you?" Billy called.**

**A small scream was his answer and he saw why. Gizmo was strapped to his fan and it had been turned on at its full rate. The small mogwie was spinning round and round screaming.**

"**O Giz are you ok." Billy said turning of the fan and untying his small friend from the blade of it.**

"**O dear." Said Gizmo.**

"**What's wrong pal?" Billy asked.**

"**More, more." Replied Gizmo.**

**Billy looked on his bedside table and saw the five new mogwie laughing and throwing popcorn around the room. They stopped as they saw Billy looking at them and sat silent and still. Billy moved towards the table and they moved back. The leader stood in front of the group. Billy reached out to stroke the mogwie on the head but as he did it bit his finger. The leader stuck his tongue out at Gizmo. Gizmo was worried that these new mogwie would feed after midnight and become his worst fears.**

**That night Billy made sure that the clock was still connected up as the first set of mogwie he had, had cut it of. Gizmo watched them play a game of pinball on the floor while he read a comic that Billy had made. The leader looked up at Gizmo in a disapproving way that made Gizmo feel uncomfortable. Billy came in a sat on the bed next to Gizmo. The telly was on and they cuddled up together to watch it. They fell asleep with in minuets. The other mogwie were still a wake and were not planning to go to sleep. They went down stairs into the kitchen and raided the fridge. The second rule had been broken. The mogwie had eaten after midnight.**

**In the morning Billy and Gizmo went down stairs to find five cocoons in the kitchen.**

" **O no." Said Billy.**

" **O dear." Gizmo said.**

**The room was filled in smoke and it smelt like burnt chicken. The windows were steamed up. There was food all over the floor. Gizmo lay back in Billy's arms.**

" **Its all right Giz." Billy said comforting Gizmo.**

**They walked through the cocoons into the living room. It was still dirty from last night and they found it hard to sit down. Billy cleared the mess up after they had, had dinner. The room looked neater and cleaner than if had done before in years. The kitchen was still a mess. The mogwie had not hatched yet and there wasn't much that they could do to clean the kitchen up until they had. They had to wait until the sixth hour of the day. They sat together watching the clock. The hours ticked by and not a stir in any of the cocoons. Six o clock came and went and one of the cocoons stared to move. The others joined it. They cracked open and two green slime hands came out of each of the cocoons. The leader was the first to come out of its cocoon. He went to the other cocoons to see if they were getting any were near ready to come out. As he past the third one it cracked open. The rest followed after.**

**Billy and Gizmo had fallen asleep waited for the first stair and had just woken up. They walked into the kitchen to find the cocoons empty and the gremlins gone.**

"**O boy Giz were do you think they went?" Billy asked.**

"**Do know." Gizmo replied.**

" **Me neither." Billy said looking around the room for a sight of a hand or foot.**

**The two of them went quietly and carefully out of the house into the front yard. Still there was no sight of them.**

"**Were could they have gotten to." Billy said.**

**Gizmo shrugged. He didn't know were they would have gone to unless it had something to do with water or food. The best place to go to find both of these things would be the swimming centre. They decided to go and check there just in case. They weren't there to there dismay.**

"**There not here." Said Billy in a low tone.**

"**O dear." said Gizmo.**

"**What is it Gizmo." Billy asked him curiously.**

**He looked around him to see if there was anything he had missed. But there wasn't. Billy didn't understand what Gizmo was worried about and then he saw what. A track of green wet footprints. **

"**They have been hear then hay Giz." Billy said to the small creature.**

"**U huh." Gizmo said.**

" **Lets follow them." Billy said starting to walk out of the swimming centre.**

**They got outside and into the garden at the back to the gate were the footprints began to fade and then stop.**

"**O no they've stopped." Billy cried.**

"**O no not good." Gizmo said.**

**They went outside and walked dismally back to the flat.**

"**Were did they go to Giz." Said Billy.**

"**I don't know." Gizmo said puzzled.**

"**O Well we should find them in the morning." Billy said.**

**They walked through the door to the flat and found two of the gremlins in the kitchen.**

"**Gizmo I think we found two of them." Billy whispered.**

"**U huh." Said Gizmo.**

**The gremlins were throwing food around the kitchen as they joked.**

"**What we do, what we do?" Gizmo asked. **

"**I don't know gizmo buddy." Said Billy.**

**They walked a little further into the kitchen. One of the gremlins spotted them and herald a sharp kitchen knife at them.**

"**Billy duck, duck!" cried Gizmo.**

**Billy ducked quickly out of the way of the knife further into the room. Billy grabbed the gremlin by the feet and flung him out of the window. The other gremlin grabbed Billy's hair. Billy grabbed it by the head and flung it out the window after the other one. He shut the window and blotted it before the re-entered the house.**

"**Thanks Giz that was close." Billy said patting Gizmo on the head.**

**They decided to check the rest of the house but found no more of the gremlins lurking about**

"**We'll have to wait until morning." Billy said.**

"**U hu." Said Gizmo.**

**The next morning Billy woke to the sound of smashing plates and cutlery. He rushed down stairs to see what was going on. In the living room were two more gremlins sitting enjoying themselves. Billy rushed back upstairs to fetch Gizmo. He put Gizmo into his bag and he carefully creped back downstairs. **


End file.
